Magical Drop II
Magical Drop II (マジカルドロップ2) is the second installment of the Magical Drop Series, released in 1996. The arcade version was developed for SNK's Neo Geo hardware, as opposed to Data East's proprietary MLC System that the first game was developed for. It includes a variety of gameplay changes, as well as new characters. Gameplay Additions The core gameplay is similar to that of the first game, though with a few additions and modifications. Special Drops can now be matched with normal Drops, unlike the first game where they must be matched separately. The game also introduces Rainbow Balloons, colorless Drops that will become Special Balloons when matched with two or more drops of the same color. The non-competition-based single player mode introduced in Magical Drop Plus 1! has been completely reimagined. The player is now given a much larger field spanning the entire screen, as well as a clown that can instantly teleport from the right edge of the field to the left and vice versa. Game Modes '1P Mode: Survival Mode' In this mode, the player either plays as Devil (Medium) or High Priestess (Hard) The goal is to survive as long as possible. When playing this puzzle mode longer, the game gets progressively harder, throwing in Ice Chunks, Bubbles, and giving the player less Crystals and Super Balloons. Star (Expert) is only available in the Japanese version. In the SNES version, Fool (Easy) and World (Master) are introduced in this mode. '1P Mode: Vs. CPU' In this mode, the player chooses one of the characters, and battle against the other characters, controlled by the CPU. The Trail the player take through the enemies can be shown below. '2P Vs. Mode' In this mode, both players go at it head to head. Each player selects a character to use, and then try to take each other out. The player can force extra lines to its opponent by making chains or clearing a large amount of balloons at once. The game finishes when the player finishes his / her quota or let the opponent's balloons reach the bottom of the screen. 'Flash Mode' Exclusive to the Japanese version, Flash Mode provides a series of preset fields and challenges players to correctly clear them. A timer counts down during gameplay; if it reaches 0, the ceiling will rapidly drop down in an attempt to eliminate the player. If the player makes the puzzle unsolvable, the game will charge a time penalty and then provide the player a fresh row of balloons. Characters Returning Characters *Fool *Magician *High Priestess *Chariot *Star *Devil (Secret Character) *World Newcomers *Justice *Strength (Sub-Boss, Secret Character) *Empress (Final Boss, Secret Character) *Black Pierrot (Secret Boss, Playable in SNES version) 1P VS. CPU Stage Order Voice Cast Trivia *Fool will have his own voice (Eri Tanaka) when playing the game in Europe. *Chariot and Devil are both voiced by younger male actors when playing the game in Europe. *Magician, Strength, and Black Pierrot are voiced by older male actors when playing the game in Europe. *Justice and Star are both voiced by younger female actors when playing the game in Europe. *High Priestess, World, and Empress are voiced by older female actors when playing the game in Europe. *Empress, Devil, and Strength can be unlocked by pressing down on all of the characters in tarot card order. *Justice, Star, Chariot, Magician, World, Devil, and Strength are the only characters to have a tanned skin color. Gallery 'Character artwork' CHIBI FO.jpg|Fool CHIBI MG.jpg|Magician CHIBI HP.jpg|High Priestess CHIBI CH.jpg|Chariot CHIBI JU.jpg|Justice JUSTICEMD2.jpg|Justice CHIBI ST.jpg|Star CHIBI WR.jpg|World CHIBI DE.jpg|Devil CHIBI SR.jpg|Father Strength STRENGTHMD2.jpg|Father Strength CHIBI EP.jpg|Empress EMPRESSMD2.jpg|Empress BPIERROTMD2.jpg|Black Pierrot 'Others (including screenshots)' File:Magdrop2x.JPG|Title Screen (North America and Europe) MD2TitleScreen.png|Title screen (Japanese version) MagicalDrop2ReviewFront.jpg|Super Famicom Flyer Magical_Drop_2_SS_A.jpg|Sega Saturn Box Art File:Magical_Drop_2_Flyer_SS_02.jpg|Japanese Flyer (Backside) File:Magical_Drop_2_Flyer_SS_01.jpg|Japanese Flyer for Sega Saturn intro.png|Sprite rips taken from the intro ImagesCAIM6MZO.jpg|From Left to Right: Justice, High Priestess, Star, World, Fool, Magician, & Chariot. MDII Player Select.png|Character select magdrop2007.png|Character select (with all secret characters unlocked) MagicalDrop2_65.gif|Character Select screen (SNES version) MagicalDrop2_66.gif|Character Select screen (SNES version, also with Black Pierrot unlocked) MagicalDrop2_16.gif|Character select (1P puzzle mode) Stage5.jpg|Gameplay of 1P Vs. CPU (World Vs. High Priestess) MagicalDrop2SpriteImageGallery_02.png|SNES sprite rips 37194.png|SNES sprite rips 37196.png|SNES sprite rips Worldop.jpg|World gfs_15284_1_4_mid.jpg|Shadow Figure of Empress gfs_15284_1_5_mid.jpg|Star and High Priestess gfs_15284_1_6_mid.jpg|Chariot and Justice gfs_15284_1_7_mid.jpg|Magician and Fool gfs_15284_1_8_mid.jpg|Close-Up image of World Category:Games Category:Downloadable Content Games